Pokemon keeper: it's time to face your fears
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: In this story tsume faces a hard life without her father even though he is the leader of the Team Rocket she tends to sometimes forget and wishes that he was good and returned back to her, she goes to visit her father today for Father's Day and is unknown to what he is planning
1. her decision

Tsume swung her feet over the cliff near Mew's forest. Jirachi was floating beside her humming a tune as they watched the sunset. A pale yellow, soft pink, and vibrant orange sky faced them as they sat in a comfortable silence. Jirachi watched the tanned skin purple haired girl as she stared at her hands as she hung her head before staring into the sky with a small frown with a determined glint in her eyes. Something was disturbing his human friend and whenever Faiya or Lilly tried to ask she gave a weak fake smile before waving her hand saying was nothing before hanging her head and walking off. The daughter of Giovanni, boss of Team Rocket, had been stretched thin trying to stop her father's diabolical plans. She had been acting weirder than normal and they were all worried.

"tsume are you thinking about going to see your father ?" the little wish Pokemon asked as tsume snapped out of her thoughts and taking a moment to answer him

"no, what makes you think that ?" she asked trying to hide her sadness with a smile

"you haven't Ben yourself for the past few days and everyone is becoming worried," Jirachi said as tsume knew that she couldn't hide her sadness for much longer as she let out a sigh and turn back to the setting sun

"I'm just, tired Jirachi," she said

"tired, of what ?" he asked curiously knowing the answer but wanted her to finish what she was saying

"of fighting with my father, I wish he wasn't so evil. I really wish I could stop him somehow"

"Maybe you can, but maybe violence is not the answer, I'm sure one day you'll find the answer to that," he said with a smile as she returned one as well looking up at him

"your right my little wish maker, thank you Jirachi, you always know what to say to cheer me up " the next day tsume woke up early and was heading out of mews frost but was stopped by her friend Aaron

" hey tsume were are you going so early in the morning, normally you would be the last one to get up," he asked her as Aaron was known to be the one who Patrol's around me in case Team Rocket or any other Pokemon Hunters that might be trying to get in

"I'm going home, Aaron . I feel like I need time away from this place"

"see you when you get back , safe journey Tsume" tsume nod and waved to him as she walked passed him and not before whispering something to him as she passed as Aaron watched her walk away deep into the forest. tsume walk past the Ilex Forest shrine as she passed through its barrier and came back to her hometown in Viridian City . as she walked down the street she felt herself grow cold inside as the thought of seeing her father was terrifying enough. the real reason why she came back was because it was father day and she kinda felt bad that she skipped so many days without him and wanted today to be the day to spend it with him . she kept 6 Pokemon with her just in case he tries anything fishy as she got to her house that her father left her to live in as she unlocked the front door she was tackled by her Gengar, Gastly, and haunter

"Aw, did you guys miss me, I'm sorry I've Ben gone for so long," she said petting her 3  
ghost Pokemon

tsume stood up and walked into the house with her 3 Pokemon following behind her . tsume thought to relax until 3 to go see her father. (an hour later) tsume got up and took a shower and got dressed in a dark purple sleeveless shirt, purple baggy pants, black sneakers and black gloves and headed out the door.


	2. Stirring up trouble

as tsume was walking through town a thought came to her mind about how is she going to find her father, until she passed an alleyway and saw a 2 of Team Rocket grunt sneaking around with a big bag and hand , she knew they were up to no good so she stayed hidden where they couldn't see her as she spied on what they were up to. She overheard one of them saying that they caught the mother lode as she thought that they must have stolen a bunch of pokeballs from people, as she watched them get inside the truck she snuck her way inside of the back without being seen, before they could take off she left the big bag of pokeballs behind in the open, After an hour of driving and turns it finally came to a stop

* ow, my head . talk about car sicking* she thought to herself as then she heard the car doors closed as the backdoor open and there she was sitting with a big smile on her face.

" hiiii!" one of the Rocket grunts grab tsume by the arm pulling her out of the truck

" how did you get in here ?!" one o them asked her

" how do you think I got in here ?" she is being a smart mouth as the second Team Rocket grunt look in the back of the truck and saw that the bag of pokeballs was gone

" what did you do with the bag of pokeballs? " he asked angrily

" oh ,im sorry was that yours ?" she asked with a slight grin

" why you little!..."

"look, as much as i want to fight with you losers i have to get somewhere" tsume said pulling away from the guy and started to walk away but was stop when she was surround by more team Rocket grunts, tsume sigh and pulled out 3 pokeball while smirked as she tossed it in the air releasing her Pokemon

Giovanni pov)

Giovanni was and his office waiting for the call to get his new Pokemon while he was lost in thought he stood near the window , His eyes steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons, His lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he is enjoying his thoughts, whatever they may be as the color of the light shine through the window casting a light off a picture of him and his daughter that stood on his desk , soon his thought was interrupted as there was a knock on the door making him look to the person

" Giovanni, sir" one of the Team Rocket grunt call that he was breathing heavily assuming he was running

" what do you want ! " he answered angrily

"a young girl came into the base and is stirring up trouble ." the Team Rocket grunt answered kind of startled , Giovanni raises eyebrow at him

" a girl? what girl?"

" i don't know . but were are doing everything we can to stop her but her pokemon are just too strong" the Team Rocket grunt reply as Giovanni went over to his desk and press a red button that was under it, as a black wide screen tv came down and turned on , Giovanni grinned as he saw who it was and turn to look at the grunt again

" bring her to me" giovanni told the Team Rocket grunt a he bow and hurried out of the room ,Giovanni turned to the screen again and chuckled as he watched tsume with 3 of her pokemon lucario , zoroark and zorua running around and battling with the other team Rocket grunt not really taking the battle seriously just toying with them, he had to admit that she has gotten stronger

tsume pov)

tsume jumped on some wooden crates to get away from the team rocket grunt sounds chasing her around and kicked some down to stop them . but to her she was having fun but that all stops when she saw that there pokemon had stopped attacking

"hey , whats the big deal ?" then a woman walked over to the crates with a clip bored in hand

" tsume Sakaki ?" the woman asked looking up to her

"Who wants to know?"

"your father would like to see you now" was all she said making her sigh

" aw , and i was having fun with you idiot " she said we're going to jump down from the crate allowing the lady to show her and where her father office was as she returned her to Pokemon inside their Pokéballs but leaving lucario out. tsume and lucario followed the lady down the hall as she could feel her heart beating fast , she felt sick and uneasy about this idea

*ahhh , why did i have to come here , maybe i should just leave and come back next father's day, yeah that's it... way to go tsume your a real coward* she screamed in her head as the lady stopped in front of a door and opened it stepping aside letting tusme go inside, The office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faced the open sea. On the brown desk sat a desktop computer, a notebook lying open, and a stack of papers sitting under a Lotad-shaped paperweight. In a corner, the air conditioner was blasting at medium, and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books was in a corner, A few pens were lying on the papers, but some had fallen onto the top of the bookshelf. and a sofa that was in the middle of the room


	3. Catching up

"your father will be with you shortly, please wait in here," the lady said and close the door leaving tsume alone

she was Finally here but Just being in the room makes my breathing rapid and shallow. she could feel her heart pounding, she was afraid this visit wasn't gonna go to end well and what if it all goes to hell, she thought maybe she could leave now and try again next year, but she knows she did that you just hate herself in the end

" im scared," she said with a trembling voice

" don't worry im here to protect you" her Pokemon said looking up making her take a deep breath getting rid of her fears but just as they were gone they were back again as then the door open making her heart skip a beat as she saw her father standing there, and now she felt really Ill

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Giovanni said with a slight smile that sends chills down her spine

" h-h-hi f-father" tsume said hold up one hand trembling as her voice was cracking, Giovanni smiled/smirked at tsume as he knows she very much feared him

" my dear daughter tsume, I'm so glad to see you again," he said closing the door behind him as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. tsume was uncomfortable when he hugged her and knew it was an act to get on her good side so she had to try to calm down. he pulled back from the hug with both hands on her shoulders taking a good look at her

"my, look how big you got over the years. you look just like your mother" he complimented her making a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at the ground from her father's eyes

" t-thank you," tsume said in a soft whisper, Giovanni pulled away from her and sat on the sofa and patted a set next to him. tsume hesitated for a bit but walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him keeping her eyes on the floor.

" so tell me my tsume, why are you here? You never visit me" he asked with his legs crossed and arms folded

"well, um, don't take this the wrong way but...you know what today is right? "

"yes I do, don't tell me you came all this way just for that? "

" ...if-if you don't want me here, then I'll just go," she said rather quickly as she stood up but before she could move a hand grabbed her wrist making her stop and look to her father

" now hold on, I didn't say that you weren't allowed to visit me I'm just surprised that you came"

" Yeah well, it looks like I overstayed my welcome..." tsume said

" not at all, if you really wanted to visit me all you could have done was called I had a time before coming." tsume the back down in the chair as she leans back into the sofa crossing her arms

" why bother, your always too busy "

" I may be busy sometimes but im never to busy for you tsume," Giovanni told her as tsume wanted to cry as rage filled up she felt her ears getting hot as she glare at him then spat out

"oh yeah, then what about the 4 birthdays you missed, or the time mom died or the time I was so scared alone for the past 4 years of my life without mom or you! you cared about nothing but your stupid business and not me!"

"I will not have you talk to me in that tone young lady !" she snapped back at her making tsume look away when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turns to look at her father

" look, how about we stop this and go have lunch together or something, I appreciate you coming to visit me on this special day" tsume sigh and nodded as her father smile and stood up and walked to the desk and picked up the phone ordering lunch for the two of them has he then hung up the phone and sat back in his swivel chair. tsume looked at Lucario and saw him leaning on the wall with his eyes closed as she felt eyes staring at her.

"stop staring, it's rude," she said to her father

"I can't help if you look so cute in that outfit" he replied to her she felt annoyed as she spoke in Japanese telling him 'why don't you take a picture it'll last longer' until there was a flash of light making tsume looked to her dad as he was holding a camera

" thanks for the tip" Giovanni said holding up the camera

" eh ?! you-you understood me ?" she asked surprised

"of course, I guess you forgot that I did study 5 other languages," he told her making her have a sweatdrop

" right, I um guess I did forget," She said with a nervous laugh


	4. trapped

Then there was a knock on the door as Giovanni allowed him to enter as a service guy walked in well I'm a rolling cart with food on it. The guy bowed and left the room, tsunami looked at the display of food in front of her making her drool a little , she was a little hungry but was unsure to even eat it because she thought that he could have poisoned it

"Well don't just sit there , dig in you can have as much as you like" Giovanni said looking over to her as she looked at him and crossed her arms

" you don't actually believe that I would eat food that is coming from you"

"What, you don't trust me still?" he asked little a grin on his face

"Sorry to say but I don't, you eat first"Giovanni shrugged as he walked over to the cart and picked up BLT sandwich taking a big bite out of it

"There, satisfied now?" he said I see shove the other piece of the sandwich in her mouth, tsume eat the rest of the sandwich and found it to be pretty good, she took one apple and tossed it to lucario , he cached it in time and look to tsume and nodded as in saying thank you, tsume sat back on the sofa and ate more of the hour later tsume yawn and stretched with a smile

"that was the best food I ate in all my life," tsume said

"im glad you enjoyed it" Giovanni said as he folded his hands "tsume there something i want to ask you"

" uh ok what is it ?"before Giovanni could say the door bust open reliving Jessie , James and Meowth make it to me lean back in the sofa with a grin on her face

"this should be good" she said I was just looked over to her

"hey you're that girl that was hanging around the twerp 3 days ago" tsume looked at her with a bored look and grab a cup of juice and took a sip

"i have no idea what your talking about ,i travel alone"

" and there's that Lucario, sir ,this girl is the annoying enemy that we told you about!" James said

"and her pokemon are unstoppable we believe that she has super rare Pokemon," Meowth said

" if we don't catch him now then she will leave and tell her stupid friends where the Team Rocket headquarters is" Jessie said

"Just say the word boss will take her out" James said with an evil grins on their faces but tsume just sat there without moving

"It's three against one she won't stand a chance" before they could do anything Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk catching their attention

" ENOUGH!, three idiots have family thousands of times if you can take out kids what makes you think that you can take her out, even if you could defeat hard when I allow you to let your grubby little hands on her!"

" But boss," the 3 said in unison

" you will show some respect to my daughter at once!" Giovanni's said and their eyes grew big as they look to tsume who just waved at them

"you're -" James started

" daughter ?!" Jessie finish saying

"no way !" the three of them shouted at once "sorry," they said with a bow

"its fine, no need to say sorry, even if you tried to attack me all at once I was the only one single mega Punch," she said with a giggle as the three of them glared at her and growled

"if you 3 Idiots are done fooling around what did you come here for and it better be good" Giovanni said

"sorry sir, its just that team galactic had disappeared and we can't locate them anywhere", James said

"WHAT !" Giovanni said almost shouting in surprise

"smooth Move dad you lost them, that's so original," She said rolling her eyes

" what do you mean, it seems to me that you know a little bit about team galactic ?"

" it's not something you should miss when meeting then collected for the very first time, if i was you i wouldn't be trusting them" tsume said as she looked at lucario and saw him forces on Giovanni. Giovanni stay quiet for a minute as in thinking and did a motion with his hand (as in go away or something) and the 3 of them left the room.

" go on tell me all that you know about team galactic" he said

"why should I, it's not like you're gonna listen," tsume said looking at him

" im listening now aren't I?" he said as she sigh as she began to tell him

" you think just cause you struck a deal with the boss of the group that they are willing to do your fighting and work with you ... well, im sorry to say papa, but you Ben fooled by team galactic"

" and how do you know this ? " he asked

" what can i say , im just better at what im doing now . doesn't that explain why I've Ben kicking your teams butt for the pass few months" she said with a giggle as she saw him stand up from his desk and walked over to her making her tense up

" you are very wise to know about your enemy's tactics and moves, and I have to say I'm very impressed. But there is one thing that bothers me why are you telling me this when clearly you know that you don't even trust me?"

"because, unlike you i have a heart and still care about you even if you are a jerk and a mad man who wants to control pokemon and take over the world. your still my father" tsume's words shocked Giovanni , how could she still care about him after all that he has done ,tsume felt something wrong was going to happen seeing the expression on her look on his face so she thought it would be a best time to leave

" well it's been fun hanging out with you Dad but I got... Duties to attend to so maybe I'll stop by around Christmas or Halloween and we can hang out then, bye" she quickly got up and walked over to the door and opened it but it was pushed closed as tsume turn around and saw her father behind her with one arm to the door as he leaned in close to her with a smirk on his face

" What's the rush my daughter, maybe you would like to stay a bit longer"

"I would really love to but I really can't I have to go now" she said trembling a little as her father pulled her by the arm and threw her on to the sofa, lucario was about to attack but was wrapped around in a spider shock web. tsume sat up and looked up to the ceiling and saw a Galvantula dragging her pokemon away

"Lucario ! you bastard !" tsume growled at him as Giovanni walked over to the sofa smirking down at tsume

" did you really think you could just come in here and leave as you wish, I'm sorry to say but it doesn't work that way, now I can make this painless as possible if you tell me what I need to know"

"I'm not telling you anything !" she shouted

"oh really, seem that I'm gonna have to punish you" he said as tsume eyes widen


	5. Healing Wounds

back to mew forest )

Sir Aaron was walking around looking for his lucario he later found him near the beach side of mew's forest

" is something wrong lucario ?"Aaron asked coming up to his pokemon partner, he saw him with his eyes closed and glowing a light blue

" sir Aaron , where is tsume?" he asked opening his eyes

" she left , she said she wanted to have some time away from this place" he replied

"something tells me that's not all she wanted to do" lucario said turning to his partner

" what do you mean, did you sense something wrong with tsume ?"

" just now i felt her aura slipping away ...it's becoming weak...i can't get in contact with her, something tells me that she's in danger as we speak " Aaron closed his eyes as his body began to glow, he tried his best to find tsume's aura but it wasn't strong enough for him to see clearly just enough to know were she is then he opened his eyes

" your right , her aura is getting weaker" Aaron said

" Aaron we have to get to her right away"

"alright , let's hurry" and with that they ran off to tell ho-oh of what was happening also getting faiya and Lilly to help find her,Aaron could only hope they get there in time before it's to late

tsume pov)

tsume was dragged in some kind of dark room, that hand nothing but a little Exterior Lighting, tsume was tossed to a the ground by the team rocket grunts that ambushed her and held her by the arms also taking her pokeballs away, she tryed to get away from them but couldn't, they had a good grip on her as her father walked up to her with an evil grin. tsume eyes showed a lot of fear making the smirk on her fathers face grow bigger making her try even harder to get away from them as she screamed out telling them to let her go, her face hang down as she cried begging her dad to let her go as he ignored her plead and held up her face up with his thumb and index finger making her look up at him

" my poor little angel, don't cry everything will be alright" he said in a mocking tone

" p-please stop ..." Giovanni chuckled as he whip her falling tears away with his thumb, he released her face then turning his back to her walking a steps ahead

" let her go" he order them as they team rocket grunts did as they were told allowing her to fall to her knees as they back away, tsume looked up at him , and saw him hold up a pokeball

" what are you-" she started but was cut off

" let's make a deal , if you beat me you go free, but if i win you tell me where the legendary Pokemon are hiding" he said look over his shoulder to her , tsume wiped her tears away as she agreed to the battle as her 6 pokeballs was given back to her she stand up even thou she was in pain she ignored it

"ok but first return my lucario"

" no. i know all to well that your lucario is far to powerful. that wouldn't be fair now would it ?" he said Turing to her " so let's just make this a 2 on 2 battle" tsume growled as she tightened her hand into a fist

" OK fine , but you better keep your word!"

"of course my daughter, don't i always?" he said as he went to his side on the battlefield as the room lighted up , tsume held out her pokeball and watched her father's move carefully she know him all to will and had to try to outsmart him like he will do with her. but not this time , they both threw there pokeballs at once and it once was Rhydon vs tsume swampert. the battle began and ended really fast as furry attack and Body slam knocked it out tsume was in shocked how fast it was over

" you cheated !" she screamed

"oh , you think so , would you like to prove it?" he asked with a smirk

"shut up !"tsume called back her pokemon and set out Blastoise and was beaten Rhydon then he set out his nidoqueen. in 2 or 3 movies Blastoise flash cannon counter with nidoqueen Focus Punch did a big explosion and destroyed half of the stadium. once the dust cleared Giovanni looked down at the unconscious tsume and her pokemon was out as well.

" and here i thought you where stronger then this " he said in disappointment as he turn and walked out of the room knowing they will come for her. hour later tsume could hear someone calling her but she didn't have enough strength to wake up she felt pain in her body grow and started to sink deeper into darkness.

Aaron pov)

Aaron came to the infirmary to see if tsume was awake , as he walked through the door he saw mewtwo there and chansey changing the bandage on her arms

" how is she ?" he asked walking over to the bedside

" she's fine but still weak to even wake up , that blast must have done a number on her"

" when do you think she'll wake up ?"

"chansey says its gonna take time but still pull thru"

mewtwo said looking down to the ground making Aaron fist tightened as he left the room and wanted to talk to ho-oh but was stop as he heard screaming from the training room ,he ran over to see what was going on only to see faiya throwing fire punches at the human form Entei as he was trying to calm her down but she wouldn't listen and kept on throwing punches at him ( faiya is another legendary pokemon keeper like tsume with the gem of all fire pokemon) he saw the pain in her eyes as tears stream down her cheeks when she screamed ,Entei was able to pull her into a hug as she cryed harder on his chest , Aaron didn't think it was a good idea to intervene as he close the door and started to make his way out of the temple. Aaron felt like it was his fault for what happened with tsume he wish he could had stop this from happening but there was nothing he can do but wait, a day later Aaron went to see tsume and heard from mewtwo that she is starting to make covery thanks to celebi Synthesis .

tsume pov)

tsume slowly opened her eyes trying to look around but it was blurry as she tryed to focus on the person in front of her once it cleared she was able to see mewtwo looking down at her

" glad to see you awake , how are you feeling?" he asked as she tryed to talk but couldn't, mewtwo notice this and left for a minute then came back as he helped her sit up and helped her drink the cup of water he bring.

"thank you " she said with a smile

" are you in pain anywhere?" he asked still with her in his arms

" i feel like i was hit by a bus, what happened ?" she asked

"its best if you don't try to strain yourself but Aaron found you unconscious in a alleyway" tsume thought for a minute trying to remembered what happened as it slowly started to come back as she gasp and pulled away from mewtwo as she tried to get out of bed

"what are you doing ?" he asked stopping her

" move ! , i have to get lucario back from him !, he took him , that bastered took my lucario !" she shouted as she tryed to get away from mewtwo

" you have to rest tsume" he said as she pushed him out of the way and just about to head out the door when his eyes glowed making her body stand still "listen to me tsume , you can't go out there yet!" he told her as she was trying to fight his Psychic power

"I don't care , i have to get my lucario , it's my fault this happened !" she said grunting as she was lifted from the ground Turing to face him

" I know your worry but i will do everything to help you find lucario" he said softly as tears started to fall from her eyes

" no...no...you don't ...understand...my father...will do everything...to hurt him" mewtwo's eyes stop glowing when she stop fighting then collapse in his arms , he put her back in bed and sigh at how stubborn and reckless she can be when it comes to her Pokemon . the door opened as he saw Lilly ( Lilly is another legendary pokemon keeper with the gem of all thunder pokemon)

" she went to him.. " she said making mewtwo question what she meant" she went to him to see if she could make Peace" Lilly said

"but why , why would she try something like that , she could have Ben capered and we wouldn't have known if sir Aaron lucario Didn't sense that there was something wrong"

"Please don't be upset with her, ho-oh understood why she tried to do it in the first place"

"I don't understand what do you mean..."

"Surely you know what today is, it's Father's Day. It's a holiday that comes once a year where kids show appreciation to their father same thing for Mother's Day... But of course, You already know when that day comes by she locks herself away in her room" Lilly said looking down sadly as mewtwo turn to look at the sleeping tsume

"But don't worry will get her lucario back you can count on me and faiya" Lilly said as mewtwo looked back at her

"Are you positive that you and faiya will be alright?" mewtwo asked her

"as tsume always says , as long as I have my legendary partner with me nothing can go wrong" she said with a giggle " please watch over her until we return" Lilly said as she left the room


	6. cornered and no way out

"Ho-Oh I know tsume can be reckless but Giovanni has the upper hand on her and he is planning to trap her now that he got her lucario" mewtwo said talking to the rainbow bird telepathically

"Yes your right , but she won't stop until she gets him back"

"So let her get him back ,if lilly and the others fail and they get capture to ..."

"They won't" Ho-Oh said cutting mewtwo off "I know once tsume awakens she will go after Giovanni even if lilly and the others do go after him first"

"Do you want me to stop her ?"

"No , let her go, she'll be a hard one to control without her Lucario" Mewtwo sigh and nodded and left the chamber only to run into Aaron

"What did he say ?"He asked in worry

"He said to let her go"

Lilly pov )

Lilly and faiya ride on there legendary Pokemon Entei and raiku to team rockets hideout once they came to the location they saw a lot of team rocket grunts

"I say we bust in there !"Faiya said hitting her fist into her hand

"If we do that then we will be killed"

"Says you !"

"Faiya , I know your upset about what happened to tsume but you have to remember this isn't the time to be reckless, we have to do this like profess..." lilly stopped as she saw faiya already heading to the build with her arcanine by her side

"I should have known she was gonna do that" lilly said as Entei chuckled and the two wished them luck, Lilly ran after faiya as she threw a pokeballs in the air and a electives came out

Giovanni pov)

Giovanni got a call that two girls was attacking the base, he though it might have been team galactic that his daughter told him about that would betraying him but when he looked at the security cameras he only saw 2 girls, a girl with fair skin, red hair pulled into a high ponytail,and red eyes with a fire pokemon and the other girl with fair skin , short blonde hair ,blue eyes with a thunder pokemon by her side, he was unhappy how easily they got through the Team Rocket Grunts and easily defeated their Pokemon with one or two shots they work perfectly together and in sync they made their way down the hallway as he noticed that they were coming straight to the room where he held all of his Pokemon

"I want you to get more reinforcements and don't you let those girls into that room" Giovanni said to the Team Rocket grunt saluted him and ran out the door, Giovanni look to the monitor again and felt rage that these little girls think they can come in here and Destroy his tower well he wasn't going to have it he took 3 pokemon from his desk and made his way out of the room through a secret door after he made a quick call to a special person

Faiya and lilly pov )

"This is easier than I thought" said faiya as she and her Arcanine Blaze Through Fire setting the Team Rocket Grunts on fire or knocking them and there pokemon out

"Yeah, a little too easy, stay alert and don't let them surprise you" Lily told her friend the two girls headed down the long hallway only to be stopped by more team rocket Grunt and there pokemon Raticate and Ekans

"Are you kidding me?"

"Electivire thundershock!" Lilly called out, shocking there Pokemon and the Team Rocket grunts at the same time making them fall to the ground

"Way to go Lily that was awesome!" faiya said cheering her on

"Don't celebrate just yet"

"Yes I know but where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to the room where they are holding tsume's Pokemon and I believe it is this way" Lily said running down the hallway and turn to the right as they came to a door but in order to open it they needed a security key card so Lily had her Pokemon frie it and the door automatically open Once inside they were surprised and shocked to see a cage full of Pokemon of all different types

"This is awful what do we do now?"

"We set them free what do you think" Lily said

"Nice try but you're going to have to think again" said a voice as they turn to see a boy around there age with red hair and silver eyes with a browser the boy snap his fingers as the hypno begin to use hypnosis powers to put them to sleep . An hour later faiya and Lilly woke up to see they were in a room that looked like a Pokemon battlefield

"What's going on" faiya asked as the two girls looked around only to see a man in orange that reveal himself to be Giovanni

"You !" faiya hisses

"Welcome ladies, I hope you had a pleasant sleep" Giovanni said with a smirk on his face

"You cheating bastard give back my friends Pokemon!" Faiya shouted

"I see, you must be tsume's friends, well if you want her Pokemon back all you have to do is Battle me"

"Fine but if we win you hand over Lucario"

"Whatever you say "Giovanni said

"To be honest two against one does seem unfair" Lilly said

"Who said that I would be battling alone?" he said as another person walked in and it turned out to be the boy from before

"Well if it isn't the little rat"

Faiya said glaring at the boy

"Faiya let's not get overconfident with this we don't know what the boy is capable of"

"What is there to worry about all we have to do is knock the child out and go after the real bastard of the group"

"Right"

"This will only be a one-on-one Pokemon battle first teams Pokemon gets knocked out first wins"

Giovanni said as Lilly had her Electivire and faiya had her Arcanine

"Let's the battle begin !"

The boy sent out a Feraligatr and Giovanni sent out his Nidoqueen

Skip battle)

Faiya was thrown back by the aftershock of nidoqueen and Arcanine attack and faiya lost this battle now it was up to Lilly

"This isn't good" faiya said as she didn't know if Lilly could handle 2 pokemon on her own


	7. B and E

Tsume pov)

Tsume woke up seeing that she was still in the recovery room she sat up as Chaney came in the room with a cup of water

"Hello Chansey" tsume said as she took the water a drank it then got out of bed and changed into a dark purple shirt with black baggy pants, black lace dark purple shoes with a white belt with a bag on the side, black finger less gloves with purple on it and had a purple carrying bag also with her she also put her hair in two pigtails

"Alright time to get my Pokemon back"

Tsume said as the door opend seeing mewtwo standing through the door

"Don't try and stop me" she said seriously

"I wasn't " he said shaking his head "all I wanted to tell you was to be careful"

tsume looked at him for a moment as she gave a smile and walked up to him then gave him a hug which shocked him

"Thank you for watching over me I know I can be a pain sometimes but you're a great friend to me" she pulled away from the hug and walked pass them out the door and down the hallway ready to go save her pokemon !

"Tsume wait!"

A voice called out to her making her stop and turn to see Aaron running up to her with his Lucario

"If you're going to stop me I'm..."

"No I'm not please take me with you" Aaron said

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not you're going to need some backup so allow me to assist you"

"Look Aaron you're a great friend of mine but the last thing I need is you getting hurt and captured"

"And you don't think you'll get hurt to?"

Well its a possibility"

"tsume please you cant do this on your own, faiya and Lilly went after Giovanni"

"WHAT ?!"

"They use the last coordinates of your capture and Order to try to go and see if they could set for Lucario but they haven't been back for hours so my guess is.."

"And you didn't think to stop them !?"

"Faiya was to upset to reason with and lilly was ...I'm sorry" he said sadly as tsume curse under her breath

"Ok fine"

"Your taking me with you?"

"Hell no , if this is the game my father wants to play then I'm gonna need the big guns"

Tsume said with a smirk as 3 ghost pokemon appeared in frunt of her

"Your gonna use Haunter, gastly and Gengar ?"

"Yep"

"Why , why don't you use your other Pokemon so you won't have to worry about them getting taken away?"

"Because that's what my father expects of me he wants me to bring stronger Pokemon for him to collect and I'm not falling for that, and besides these three come in handy when I'm out of ideas"

"So you're going in there without a plan, just full force?"

"Yeah kind of, don't worry i'll be fine"

Tsume said looking to the ground seeing her Shadow underneath her form eyes that stared at her and then disappeared making her smile

"Well I'm off " she said and started to walk off with the three Pokemon floating behind her, after making a quick stop in the filled She got a ride from her mega pokemon pidgeot , once there she thank him and watched him fly off

"Alright guys , spread out and look for the girls and fight if needed"

She Oder the 3 as they nodded and sank into the ground disappearing from sight

"Oh my God I already know I'm walking into a death trap"

She said to her self and went to find a way in without being noticed


	8. the deal

A minute later)

She was sitting in her father's office until the door opened

"Hello father"

Tsume said with her hands neatly folded on the desk as she sat in her father's chair looking at him, he seems surprised to see her but quickly replaced it with a smile like grin

"Tsume how did you get in my office?"

" you know I have ways"

She said hold up one of the security keys to his office

"Clever girl"

he said

"Now daddy I don't want this to be an hour of fighting so I'm just here for my Pokemon and my friends if you would be so kind to hand them over"

Giovanni just chuckled at this

"Your very smart I give you that but what makes you think I'll hand over your Pokemon?"

"Well there is a way for me to get them but why fight when we can make a deal, I give you a legendary Pokemon in exchange for my friend"

She said looking at him as he wasn't buying her act

"Your bluffing"

"I knew you were gonna say that"

She said and went into her side bag and took our a master ball and threw it in the air and out came celebi, Her father looked surprised at this but then looked back at her

"What, not satisfied?"

She said standing up from the chair then took out 2 more and tossed them making Shaymin and victini come out. He stood there stun and shock at this making tsume grin more

"So do we have a deal?" tsume asked crossing her arms

"Hold on, how do I know these are really not an illusion or one of your tricks?"

"Well if you want me to demonstrate that they're real I could have Victini burn your office down"

"Uh no that won't be necessary"

He said as he reaches out to touch celebi but flue behind tsume

"Celebi is shy around new people, Shaymin would you please"

Tsume said as Shaymin walked over to Giovanni allowing him to pet it

"You did good daughter"

He said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah yeah so my friends and pokemon please"

"As you wish to follow me please, oh and leave your Pokemon in their pokeballs"

"Fine " tsume looked to the 3 pokemon for a minute and then returning them in the Pokeball while leaving them on the desk and following her father out the door once down the hallway he came to a stop making her look up to him confused

"Well ?"

"There in there," he said pointing to the door to the left

"nice try, im not stupid" tsume said crossing her arms as he smirked pressing a button on the door making it open as tsume saw faiya and Lilly unconscious on the ground

"Lilly, faiya!" tsume ran over to them to see if there were OK

"What did you do to them?"tsume asked as he shook his head

"You actually believe that I would do anything to your friends, they are the one who broke into my bass and started causing trouble"

"You bastard!"

" Is that any way to speak to your father, I raised you better than that"

she opens her mouth to say something but closed the as she looked away, she already knew where this was going, If tsume do leave any traces of what she's doing then tsume can kiss my Lucario goodbye

"Please just give me back my Lucario I gave you exactly what you wanted I will take my friends and my Pokemon and leave"

tsume told him as he turned his back to her, she could felt her blood run cold as he didn't say anything, she knows her father can be a devil and can be manipulated

"Alright fine you can have your Pokemon back"

"Really?"

"Of course, you gave me exactly what I wanted and you delivered perfectly"

He said turning to her as he gave her one of his smirk smiles, she knew something was up and she knew that there was more to this than meets the eye

"What's the catch?"

"catch, what are you talking about I already said you can have your Pokemon back and take your friends and leave"

"... I know there's more to you than what you say and your never satisfied until you get exactly what you want so if you want me then just say it!"

tsume shouted as he looked at her for a minute and then he said, he knew if she left the legendary Pokemon won't obey him even if she did hand them over he knew she had more connection with them than any random trainer just to come along and order them around he knew that they didn't respond to commands and stuff if they only respond to your connection with them and since they aren't captured legendary Pokemon he knew that he wouldn't need one of the Legendary Pokemon Keepers and so he picked tsume

"I will stay, just let them go"

tsume said with her head hanging down as her bangs covered her eyes shadowing them

"It's a deal," he said with a snap of his fingers Team Rocket grunts rushed into the room picking up faiya and lilly removing them from the room


	9. i will stay

"What did you do to them?"tsume asked as he shook his head

"You actually believe that I would do anything to your friends, they are the one who broke into my bass and started causing trouble"

"You bastard!"

" Is that any way to speak to your father, I raised you better than that"

she opens her mouth to say something but closed the as she looked away, she already knew where this was going, If tsume did leave any traces of what she's doing then she can kiss her Lucario goodbye

"Please just give me back my Lucario I gave you exactly what you wanted I will take my friends and my Pokemon and leave" tsume told him as he turned his back to her, she could felt her blood run cold as he didn't say anything, she knew her father can be a devil and can be manipulated

"Alright fine you can have your Pokemon back"

"Really?"

"Of course, you gave me exactly what I wanted and you delivered perfectly," He said turning to her as he gave her one of his smirk smiles, she knew something was up and she knew that there was more to this than meets the eye

"What's the catch?"

"catch, what are you talking about I already said you can have your Pokemon back and take your friends and leave"

"... I know there's more to you than what you say and your never satisfied until you get exactly what you want so if you want me then just say it!"

tsume shouted as he looked at her for a minute and then he said, he knew if she left the legendary Pokemon won't obey him even if she did hand them over he knew she had more connection with them than any random trainer just to come along and order them around he knew that they didn't respond to commands and stuff if they only respond to your connection with them and since they aren't captured legendary Pokemon he knew that he wouldn't need one of the Legendary Pokemon Keepers and so he picked tsume

"I will stay, just let them go" tsume said with her head hanging down as her bangs covered her eyes shadowing them

"It's a deal," he said with a snap of his fingers Team Rocket grunts rushed into the room picking up faiya and lilly removing them from the room

"Follow me, daughter, we have much to discuss," He said as tsume got up and followed him, tsume was later stripped of her Pokeballs that were emptied thank goodness but she couldn't put her plan into action just yet he would catch on and reflect it if she gets too cocky. First things first she needed to get her Lucario

they went to his office as tsume stood and he took his seat where he normally sat behind his desk he offered tsume a seat that was in front of his desk but she declines his offer and told him she will stand, he explained to her exactly where he wanted tsume to go and what Pokemon he wanted her to capture seeing that sometimes his Team Rocket grunts can't capture them, tsume took the list of Pokemon he wanted and sigh

"so where is he?"

"of course," he said as he snapped his finger and then the door opened making tsume turn to see the rocket grunt and there was her Lucario

"Lucario!" tsume cried as they hugged each other

"i've missed you"

"i've missed you to" he said Telepathically there Happiness was interrupted with her dad cleared his throat

"You start tomorrow morning is there clear?"

he said looking at tsume as she nodded, he told the rocket grunt to show her to her room. once there the grunt left us, The room was big and pretty but right now tsume just want to leave

"tsume what is going on?" Lucario asked as tsume explained everything to him

"im so sorry, I've should have been more alert"

" it's okay Lucario I came back for you and I don't care what my father puts me through I won't leave you again" Lucario was surprised by tsume words that she was willing to sacrifice herself in order to get him back, the two of them went to bed to get ready for the mission in the morning.


	10. the mission

Giovanni's POV)

But the next morning Giovanni told one of the grants to go get his daughter for training he waited for a while but when the grunt came back he said that she was gone that surprised him as he flipped on the security cameras and searched everywhere only to find her already in the training room with her location, she was facing off Cassidy and Butch, she had on a tank top and baggy pants

" Well isn't this a surprise "

He said as he folded his hands and latest chin on top as he watched his daughter throw punches and kicks at Cassidy as she tried to dodge them she got knocked off her feet when tsume low kicked her. After the training, she followed the grunts out into the field to look for Pokemon he had a drone follow the team but only to keep an eye on his daughter. As he watched the grunts trying to take out a Steelix that was going out of control tsunami stood on the sidelines watching them lose Pokemon after Pokemon

" don't just stand there do something!"

Shouted one of the rocket grunts as tsume sigh not wanting to use her legendary powers and walked over to the angry Steelix, the rocket grunts looked at her as if she was crazy as she didn't even have her pokemon,her father watched in concern as she told them to stay back she opened her arms out to the Steelix and started to vocalize a song that gave off a angelic sound that rippled like water . Everyone watched in shock as a blue aura surrounded her as she continued to sing the song she soon started to change, her hair changed from purple to blue, she now had one a water like dress , she held her hand out to the Pokemon as it leans down to her touch

"everything is fine"

tsume said, softly, as she patted the Pokemon, out of nowhere more Pokemon started to show up and surround tsume, Giovanni was captivated by tsume's Performics

"beautiful isn't she?"

said a voice as he turns to see silver ( silver is tsume's older brother but in this story, she doesn't know him) was by his side looking at the screen with him

"Yes, she sure is something"

Giovanni said as tsume gave a bow to the Pokemon that then was in pokeballs, they watched as she walked on land barefooted as the trucks followed her as she would sing to the wild Pokemon and put them in pokeballs and the grunts would collect them as this contented they ran into a very mad Rhyperior, as she was trying to tame it but it ignored her song and attacked her , Giovanni gasp jumping from his chair as tsume was slammed into a boulder

"why, why did it attack her?"

sliver asked in shocked as tsume wasn't moving, Giovanni watched more as the raged Pokemon attacked the grunts, but before the Pokemon could do more harm on the grunts tsume pulled herself from the rubble of rocks and made her way to the rage Pokemon and shot a water ball at it to get its turned her way as tsume looked at it with anger in her eyes as it roared and charged at her, but she didn't move

*What are you doing, move out of the way*

Giovanni thought as he watched tsume just stand there until it knocked into something sending it flying into a pile of rocks but it got up quickly as it attacked her again, just when Giovanni was getting ready to call for an attack as blue light shot up to the sky that was beaming from tsume the screen went white for a minute as then they couldn't see what was going on, in a flash it went back to normal and saw a Pokeball resting in tsume's hand. All of the Team Rocket grunts cheered due to their victory but then the light around tsume fainted as she fell unconcise but was captured by her Lucario

"she's my...sister"

sliver asked as Giovanni didn't say anything as he got up and left the room, Giovanni walked to the training were the team was returning from their capture to see them dragging out a lot of pokeballs as he saw Lucario carrying tsume. he made his way to the Lucario as he backed away from him holding tsume close

"your not going anywhere so I suggest you hand her over"

Giovanni said as Lucario growled at him but did as he was told, Giovanni took tsume in his arms and walked away sending her to the infirmary room

" you sure know how to put on a show "

Giovanni said looking down to the unconscious girl in his arms as he couldn't remember the last time he had ever had her in his arms like this with her being asleep. Once he got to the infirmary room he made sure that she would be watched over and made sure that she would stay alive he warned them that if anything happens to her it would be their heads.


	11. the escape

Tsume's POV)

Tsume woke up and saw she was in a room, her body hurt and felt like her strength was drained, the door opened as she saw her father, tsume looked the other way not wanting to look at him,tsume feard that he might force her to do something she didn't want to do

"How are you feeling?"

He asked, which surprised her but she didn't look to him or answer

"You'll need 3 days of bed rest, they said they don't know what happened out their others then you drained yourself... I'll come back when you're better"

He said as he left the room, tsume looked to the door and closed her eyes to rest. An hour later tsume woke up to see red eyes looking at her

"Darkrai, what's wrong?"

tsume asked as she looked at the door, she was able to push herself out of bed and follow him down the hallway, he leads her to a room that had Pokemon in it

"Man I don't have the back up for this"

There were too many cages for her to hand but right now she had to get her Pokemon back and get out of here. Darkrai vanished as she walked out of the room only to be stopped by a rocket grunt

"What are you doing in there?"

He asked as tsume acting like she was hurt, he rushed to her side and helped her back to her room. Once back to her room Darkrai appeared

"Sorry but we're going to have to think of a better plan"

she told him as he nodded and vanished into the floor. The next day tsume was being checked by a doctor which she didn't like very much with him touching her, tsume would sometimes Escape the room to act like she's playing with the Pokemon in the cage but would always get pulled away,

The last time she did it she let out a rhyhorn that chase them. tsume headed to her father's office not seeing him there but stopped and remembered his room had camera's, tsume acted like I was looking for her dad and left the room and headed somewhere else

Giovanni pov)

giovanni had his daughter put on surveillance as he was in a meeting, as he was just about finished with the call the door opened as he wasn't surprised to see tsume, she waited until he was done with his call. Once done she walked over to him

"Wheres my Pokemon?"

"No Good morning dad? tsume, I taught you better "

"Bit me, dad, really where's Lucario?"

"In his holding cell "

"What ?!"

"I can't have a Pokemon walking around causing trouble"

"Lucario isn't like that now let him go!"

"Of course after breakfast"

"Dad!... ouch"

giovanni stood up when he saw her holding her side, when he reached out to touch it she slapped his hand away

"I'm fine, I want Lucario"

"He's fine stop worrying"

"I'll burn your place to the ground dad now give me my Pokemon or else"

"You're threatening me ?"

"It wouldn't be the first time "

giovanni knew she wasn't kidding but didn't want to give in just because she said so, his daughter is a fighter and she won't stop until she wins the same as he

"You can't wait until after breakfast?"

"How do I know you'll return him?"

"You don't trust me?"

"Dad please ..."

She said rolling her eyes, Giovanni sigh and gave her back her Pokemon, she was well on guard and he knew she might try to escape

Tsume POV)

As we eat breakfast tsume was quite just waiting and listening to her father talk on the phone to someone. This brings back memories before she felt alone, dad would always be on the phone busy as well, as for her, her dad would be to busy to look at her or talk to her and would go back to her room. But now...nothing has changed since the day tsume left on her journey to be a powerful Pokemon trainer and to prove her dad wrong

Everything changed when she found out he was the boss of the evil organization team rocket. tsume got used to him lying to her for a year but now that we both know what we're both capable of we don't have down until the end.

"Tsume"

tsume snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to her dad who was looking at her

"Since you know I am the boss of this place how about a run down?"

"Why so you can talk me into being evil, no thanks "

tsume said as she got up and walked away but stopped and looked to her father

"Thanks for breakfast it was good, I'll be in my room die "

Lucario followed her back to her room where she lied on the bed just looking up at the ceiling

"We could go now tsume if you like?"

Lucario said as tsume sigh

"It's not going to be easy, my father is too smart"

"Is something wrong, you seem off?"

"I'm just tired Lucario, tired of the fighting and tired of not ...it's nothing, will leave when I think of something"

tsume said turning over and closing her eyes, an hour later tsume was woken up by the clipboard lady saying her dad wants to talk to her. tsume got up and went to see what he wanted, he was in some kind of basement room where the rocket grunts were trying to tame one of the Gyarados

"Tsume, Glade to see your up I need you to..."

He was cut off when tsume jumped the railing and ran over to the grunts to stop them from hurting Gyarados, tsume kicked one to the ground knocking the whip from his hand

"What do you think you're doing ?!"

One shouted but tsume ignored him and tryed to Clam down the Gyarados, Tsume didnt want to but she had to use her Powers again knowing she had no choice to. tsume made a water flue and started to play it as she danced around, bubbles filled the air as it followed her around the room while the music kept playing. When the music ended it tsume heard clapping making her look to her father who had a pleased look on his face

"I won't do it !"

Tsume shouted as we were in his office, he wanted to Tsume to control all water Pokemon and get them to obey him. Tsume knew he wanted to use her if he saw her use this power

"I don't care what you do to me, even if you chain me up and beat me to death I won't control a Pokemon heart! "

"I wouldn't chain you up tsume, you're my daughter "

"I don't feel like I am, I'm just your toy right now, I was afraid of what you think of me if you ever saw me this way"

tsume said as he chuckled, he typed something into his computer and turned it to her showing her videos of her dancing with the water Pokemon in a river

"How did you get this?"

"I've Ben watching you from a distance tsume, I knew you were hiding something and I find it very interesting"

"so what are you going to do to me, strapped me to a table and cut me up?"

"you're overthinking this"

He said as tsume felt something was wrong

"But I would like to have an experiment"

He said snapping his fingers as a tv came down and showed a water Pokemon in the water as one of the rocket grunts was holding something making her eyes widen when she knew what was about to happen

"Do it"

He said as the grunt electrocute the water making the Gyarados scream as tsume screamed as well and fell out of the chair from the pain

"So it is true, you are connected to them"

her father said as tsume tryed to get up but couldn't

"Tsume!"

Lucario shouted as she looked to see him being blocked by other Pokemon

"Please ...stop"

tsume said to her father but he looked at her with no Pity, as she was shocked again but with more shock to it, the look in his eyes told her that this man was no longer her father

"So what's it going to be tsume, do as I say or be punished?"

He said as tsume made her mind up, she had to put an end to this even if it meant...

"Darkrai !"

tsume shouted as her father was confused as a shadow ball was shot at him making him jump from his seat and see Darkrai next to tsume

"A Darkrai, but how did he..."

"It's very surprising what a ghost can do when you're on your own"

tsume said with a smirk, tsume was able to stand but felt shaken

"I really thought if I was with you for a while we could be a family but I can see I can't have that, and now that I know it will never happen I'm...I'm sorry to say this but I am not longer your daughter "

"Darkrai!"

tsume called as he used shadow ball again, tsume freed Lucario as they ran out of the room and down the hallway, she heard the alarm go off and knew they had to move fast

they stopped when rocket grunts came but were taken down by Gengar, Gastly, and haunter

"Good job you three"

tsume said as they handed her the pokeballs that had the legendary in them

"Thanks, sorry it took so long, Let's get out of here guys"

tsume told them, as they tryed to escape but it wasn't easy, more and more Rocket grunts came to battle , tsume let out the legendary and told them to give them a helping hand .celebi and Shaymin was more helpful as for victini who started chasing them while its body was on fire, making tsume laughed at this as they started to make there way out of this place but stopped when tsume saw more team rocket grunts. Before tsume could call out an attack they were hit from behind, tsume saw a boy with red hair and red eyes

she stood her ground ready to fight but he didn't do anything and started to walk away as in telling her to follow,

"Should we?"

"We don't have a choice"

tsume told Lucario as they followed the red-headed boy, the 3 ghost Pokemon was off messing with some things to get us out of here and Darkrai was in my shadow ready if this boy double cross us, a lot of alarms were going off as they heard shouting as well, for some reason it was easy for him to point tsume were the exit was. they came up to a door that he opened

"This way"

"And you know this how?"

"Do you want to continue running into grunts or do you want to go home ?"

"Uh...well...fine but if this is a lie I'm coming back for you "

tsume told him as he didn't seem Afraid so she had no choice but to trust him, tsume walked through the door and was surprised to see that it was the actual outside but instead of it being morning it was dusk, tsume turned to the boy as he looked at her before he closes the door, tsume couldn't believe that he actually help her escape, tsume called back the three pokemon as we all headed home.


	12. Finally home again

Once Tsume entered mew Forest all of her Pokemon friends greeted her with tears of joy, Tsume was also happy to be back as well

"Tsume, glad to have you back"

Aaron said came up to her and gave her a hug

"I'm glad that your all right, i didn't know if you'll ever come back"

Tsume was blushing by his comment as she felt him hold her even closer, Tsume never saw this side of Aaron, before he was always the one that played the knight in shining armor. The announcement got out that tsume was back and headed to see Ho-oh but was tackled To The Ground by her friends, Faiya and Lilly. Tsume told them that she will tell them what happened just as she enter the ancient ruins of where ho-oh was in his human form until she saw another person there

"I'm home"

"Welcome back tsume im happy your back "  
ho-oh said looking to him as the guy in the room did the same

"yeah, i have so much to tell you but I see that you have company so I'll just..."

"Actually, he's here to see you"

He said as tsume look to the man that was standing behind him, he had blue hair and blue eyes he walked over to tsume bowing to her

"good day tsume my name is Dialga, it's a pleasure to meet you "

"uh, same here but why are you here?"

"I for told your future and it would be best to stay away from your father"

"What?"

"Your father seems to be the one thing that stops you on your quest tsume "

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because it's true and you going to him thinking he's changed won't help other then you getting caught and hurt"

"I can take care of myself"

"Tsume mind your manners"

Ho-oh said as tsume ignore him

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know "

"Then why do you go to him? "

Dialga asked but tsume couldn't give a answers, he told her all the possible things he could to her if she wasn't careful like what happened today. Tsume couldn't believe that he knew and now that ho-oh heard she knew he wasn't pleased about this

"So please take my warning and..."

"Shut up!"

Tsume snapped shocking both of them

"I don't care what happens to me but I won't walk out on my father, he's all I have in this world and you want me to forget about him, well I refuse to listen to you"

She said and ran off ignoring ho-oh calling out to her. Tsume ran into her friends who were happy she was ok, a little later of catching up and resting Ho-oh came in to ask to talk to tsume, she knew where this was going

"If your going to tell me to take that Pokemon's word I won't and I won't apologize for what I said I ment it "

Tsume said speaking before ho-oh could

"It's alright tsume I know you wouldn't walk out on him but...from how things are going it would be best if you, didn't see him for a while ok"

"Yeah I know , it's not like I was going to see him again anyway"

Tsume said crossing her arms

"I'm Glade your back, I was worried about you, I was close to having Aaron go get you"

just hearing the sound of this guy's name made her blush she had to shake the feeling away

"I'm Glade you didn't, you shouldn't look down on me as weak"

"I don't , I just feel like you push yourself to much "

ho-oh said as tsume sigh, he pulled her into a hug as she hugged him back

"Get some rest my child , you earned it"

He said with a smile and walked away, tsume headed back to the other's as they had a sleep over. But as the slept she woke up from a nightmare

"Tsume?"

She looked to her right seeing Darkrai

"I'm OK, it wasn't you"

"Don't lie"

He said in a whisper, tsume sigh and layed down , she knows that Darkrai and has the power to create nightmares but she didn't want to hurt his feelings she never liked telling him when she has a nightmare or if he's the cause of it she just ignores it even though he knows the truth

"I'm fine my friend don't worry"

She said closing her eyes trying to sleep, the next day tsume slept the day away but woke up when feeling someone watching her and jumped out of her bed when meeting red eyes

"Sorry did I scare you?"

Asked a Charmander boy

"Yes, char what are you in my room?"

"I got board and training with Faiya is a pain will you play with me "

"Uh ... sure just let me get dressed"

Charmander said as she smiled and ran out after getting dressed tsume followed the little Charmander outside as he ran around laughing, she thought back about her nightmare but couldn't remember exactly what happened.

"Tsume ! Come on catch me"

He said as tsume sigh and ran after Charmander, they ran throw the forest seeing the Butterfree flying freely into the sky as monkey swing tree to tree greeting them. They came to a big part of the forest that had a big lake

"Come on tsume let's go play"

Charmander said ready to run in the water but tsume stopped him

"Hold on"

She said facing the water making him confused, she could tell someone was there watching here but didn't know who

"Charmander could you please head back "

"What, why?"

He asked as tsume sigh, she took him by the hand as they headed back to the open file of were they saw rapadash's running , mews forest was a very big places and it was like being in paradise. Charmander was skipping along the path they walked on giggling and laughing until they ran into his friends, a poliwhirl ,politoad he ran off with them when asked to play.

Tsume carried on walking down the path until she was tackled to the ground rather heard making her see Stars. her head hurt and never thought she would feel this bad

"Sorry didn't mean to do that"

Said the voice , she held her head as she layed on the ground and opened her eyes to seeing Rin the female zoroark.

"Rin your dead" she said angry

"I said sorry "

She said chuckling as she held tsume up, still tsume felt pain from that tackle, Rin can be reckless when it comes to having fun that turns into a fight in a blink of an eye, she's string and wants to be noticed by it

"Tsume are you OK?"

Asked a males voice as she looked over to seeing another zoroark , he held out his hand for tsume as she gladly took. He was normal the zoroark that travel with tsume when it comes to missions and just like Rin he can be a pain as well.

"You two were sparring again weren't you"

Tsume asked as zoroark chuckled

"Sorry, we got carried away "

He said wrapping an ATM around tsume

"Wanna join us"

"Uh no thanks zoroark, I'm taking a break for a while"

She said until she heard the sound of bells fill the air letting her look to the temple of mew as she sigh

"Never mind break time is over "

She said and started to run to the temple, once there she met Faiya and Lilly there

"What's going on ?"

Lilly asked as hoopa appear showing them an image of Pokemon hunters

"Alright let's go"

Tsume said ready to head into the portal but hoopa pulled the portal away from her

"Hey, what's up?"

She questioned looking at hoopa

"Sorry but ho-oh told me not to let you go "

He said as tsume looked to her friends

"It's OK tsume , leave this to us "

Lilly said

"Yeah and besides your mission was much bigger then this , will be in and out before you known it "

Faiya said giving her the thumb up, raiku and entie showed up by there sides as they ran throw the portal. Tsume sigh and left the temple she knew why oh-ho didn't want her to go , but she didn't want to stay back over a little miss up with her dad. The pain she felt from the threats her dad said never went away , she could still feel them like a fresh cut on her body.

Later that dad Faiya and Lilly came and went on mission as the wasn't allowed to leave the whole day

"Please let me go to night"

She begged ho-oh as s he was under a tree, she was by his side tugging on his robe like a child wanting attention from there father

"Please, I'll be good.. . promise"

She said giving him the puppy eyes. She knew he couldn't say not to her eyes but sadly it wasn't working

"Sorry tsume, but you are to remain home for 3 days"

"Wait why?!"

"Because ,if your father sees you out there of course he's going to send his men after you."

He said as tsume looked down disappointed, she new the risks of her father but she didn't care about that, she felt like she was being lazy not being out there with her friends, she they can take care of themselves but she always felt like it was getting the missions done as a team.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself ho-oh. Sure I can be stubborn but I can't stay here and not do anything "

She said , not looking up to up at him

"If I'm not with them I'm scard they will get hurt"

she said thinking back when facing team aqua and team magma. Archie The leader of team aqua almost killed got her and Faiya killed from using the Legendary Pokemon

"Come on ,don't you believe in them?"

He asked as she looked up at him

"Yes but what but what Archie did to us back them still hurts"

The said with a sigh , ho-oh scooped tsume up and placed her on his lap

"As long as your still breathing I won't ever give up on believing in you "

He said as tsume smiled

"Thanks ho-oh you were always number 1 in my book"

She said laying her head on his chest feeling the cool breeze brush her hair as they sat there looking over the horizon of Pokemon. 3 days later when tsume got the OK to go on missions again she ran out of there faster then Lilly and Faiya could keep up with her

"Slow down tsume!"

Faiya called out to her as she giggled as she looked to her side Suicune running next to her. He felt the same as she did when it comes to being free you just want to run as far as you can until you can't run anymore


	13. A friend to remember

It was the middle of the night as tsume and her Lucario was jumping roof to roof trying with team rocket Jessie and James along with meowth. They weren't much of a problem for her to handle

"Get back her girl your father wants to see you"

Jessie said as tsume turn to Jessie with a smirk and blew a raspberry at her pissing her off when she shook her butt at her laughing.

"Tsume do you know what you're doing?"

Asked Lucario as she only giggled making him sigh knowing what she was planning. they only started to attack her when she saved the town from there tricks and blew up their device stopping them from taking people's Pokemon. They came to a stop when they saw they had run out of place to run

"Finally!"

Said Jessie as tsume turn to them

"Give up twrip you're cornered"

Said, James, as meowth evil laughed, Tsume stood there listening to there plan on catching her but she wasn't going to let that happen not when she's having so much fun

"So you think you've won?"

Tsume asked

"Of course, we've won are you blind?!"

Jessie said as she took a step forward

"Now come with us tsume your father is waiting for you"

She said as tsume smirked then looked to her Lucario

"If there's no way out there is only way to go"

Tsume said as Lucario nodded as they both jumped off the room making team rocket screamed only to gasp when seeing sliver Wing's rise up

"Lugia?!"

Team Rocket said surprised as they saw tsume riding on it with her Lucario, she saluted them with two fingers to her head as they disappointed in the distance returning back to mews forest

"Thanks for the rode Lugia"

Tsume said as she and lucario go off , tsume hugging him when he chance into his human form

"Your welcome but maybe you could try to stay out of trouble"

He asked as tsume giggled

"If I did that all the time life would be boarding"

She said , days later of saving Pokemon dealing with team rocket, some of the team rockets were different when facing them but tsume and the others were stronger to stop there evil plan. A year later was sent to unova for a special mission, on this missions she was told that her father was looking for the ultimate power in a Pokemon name Meloetta. to make it even harder she ran into a new Crime organization called : **Team Plasma,** the grunts weren't a problem but when she meta man name **Colress** things got serious, Colress took an interest in tsume right away for her battling skills and tried to coax her into joining their side but when she refused his offer he would get every chance he got in tracking her and battling her and try to even take her down. Colress even did research on her and found out that she was the daughter of Giovanni and took special cautions when it came to battling her and trying to take her out ,She was having a hard time getting away from them ,they seem more serious then team rocket , tsume ran away from the mad man Colress when lucario got hurt in the battle as 3 of her Pokemon was hurt as well the only thing she could do was run

Ash POV)

Ash having won his eighth and final Unova Gym badge, Ash and His Friends are at the Virbank CityPokémon Center, Where Nurse Joy informs him that the Unova League Conference is still three months away. Cilan suggests they tour the city and get a famous Virbank delicacy, the Bearticone ice cream cone. Cilan takes them to a set of steps where an iconic scene from a famous film took place involving a Lilligant eating a Bearticone on the steps. However, a sign forbids eating Bearticones on the steps, so the group decides to go somewhere else. They turn to a Bearticone ice cream stand, where they meet Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region. Apparently, Cynthia is in Unova to enter the pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup taking place in Lacunosa Town. Once they hear that not only will they get to watch Cynthia battle firsthand, but the winner of the tournament will get to battle Alder, the Unova Champion, Ash and his friends decide to participate. Together with Cynthia, they set off towards undella town in Cynthia's truck.

For some reason a thought came to ash as they were riding in Cynthia's truck, he remembered a girl he use to travel with back them, he remembered she was full of life and smiles , he just couldn't remember her face no matter how hard he tryed he couldn't bring himself to remember her...he remember hearing her voice but her face remains a mystery. As they were driving an injured girl came from the bushes fell right before them on the road. Cynthia stops in time, but the girl collapses from heavy injuries. Ash then recognizes her as the girl he's been trying to remember came back fast like a built to the head,

Tsume!

He shouted as he jumped out if the car over to her , he saw her holding onto a pokemon he saved before. Ash lays Meloetta on a sheet and has tsume head laying on his book bag as Cynthia took care of the Pokemon ash handled Tsume's wounds

"Ash who is this girl?"

Iris asked as he was steering down at tsume

"A Friend..."

Was all he able to say when Cynthia asked Cilan and Iris go find Oran berry's while she go get some ice to lower Meloetta's fever, leaving ash and Pikachu to watch tsume and Meloetta.

"What Happened to you tsume, where did you go this time?"

 **flashback)**

Since the day ash met tsume as kids they were best friends and always played with each other at preschool but sometimes it became harder and harder for tsume to be around ash seeing her father wouldn't let her play with him. When getting older and telling tsume about him becoming a Pokemon master tsume wanted to go as well to get out of the house and have something better to do then Fighting with her father and crying over the lost of her mother. He didn't think she would be able to go but wanted her to be the one to travel with but it wasn't only him who wanted her to go with , it was also Gary who want it tsume to travel with him as well seeing he was the only one that her father allowed her to see and to play with, something about being higher class, ash knew Gary had a thing for tsume and didn't want him to take his friend from him but even through his flirting she never bat an eyelash at him and would always hang around Ash to make Gary jealous. When ash woke up late for his first day to pick a Pokemon he was told by professor oak that he just miss her Making Ash think that she left to travel with Gary and not him after all. On his Pokemon Journey he met up with Gary to think that he would meet tsume only to be told by Gary that she never met him at the meeting spot as promised so now Ash only thought tsume was traveling alone and became kind of worried, after partying with Gary and collecting all of his badges he made it to the Pokemon lead and was surprised to see tsume there. He saw that she changed over the months and when battling her in the Pokemon League he didn't think she was this strong.

once tsume won the Pokemon League Ash was upset that he lost but at the same time, happy for her but wanted to get some answers from her on why she disappeared

"Tsume, congratulations"

He said walking up to her as she was in the Pokemon Center healing her Pokemon

"Thank you Ash and sorry for not traveling with you as planned"

"It's okay I'm just glad I get to see you... So where are you heading now?"

"Home, I'm going to show off my trophy to Dad and then I'ma rub it in his face"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course"

She said with a smile once there Pokemon was healed the two of them headed out of the Pokemon Center only to be tagged along later on by Gary, he was trying everything to flirt with tsume but she wasn't falling for his tricks. his decision to go for another Pokemon League and to travel again in the Johto region. He wanted tsume to go with him this time to travel along with Brock and Misty as well but was turned away by the butler at the door saying tsume has left on her next Journey, during his journey in the Johto Regent he would sometimes meet up with tsume but she never could stay and would always run off. he didn't understand what was going on but he was never fast enough to catch her to actually get an explanation from her, when losing the Johto region Pokemon League and tsume winning it he asked her again if she would be willing to travel with him to his next Journey. but the same thing happened again and again, Ash didn't understand why she was avoiding him even when Crossing path with each other it was always she was too busy or she was in a rush he never understood why she was disappearing from his path, so many times even meeting back up with Gary he didn't understand what tsume was up to he barely even saw her.

 **end of flashback)**

Ash was lost in thought he didn't notice tsume waking up only to beat up by his Pikachu to snap them out of it

"Tsume are you ok?"

He asked as she was trying to sit up but Ash stopped her and pushed her back down

"Don't force yourself to get up your hurt"

"Where's...What happened to the Pokemon I was with"

she has looking over to him as he pointed over to her making her look over to Meloetta who was laying on the sheet breathing heavenly, instantly tsume went over to her and felt that she had a fever

"She's sick"

"Don't worry Cynthia and the others are coming back to help Meloetta"

"How did you find me?"

"You fell in front of the car when coming out of the bushes"

Ash told her as tsume sigh looking up at the clouds

"I'm sorry..."

She whispered

"For what?"

"For everything..."

"If you're upset that we didn't get to travel together I understand if you wanted to go by yourself I'm not mad at you"

"That's not it... I'm not allowed to tell but it's just"

She started when Cynthia came back with the ice

"Your awake, could you tell us what happened"

"I...my father he's after me"

She said weakly as ash held her hand

"Why is your father after you?"

Asked Cynthia as tsume took her time to speak

"He's after her"

She said looking over at Meloetta, ash started to think that something big was about to go down if tsume was involved, after a while when Meloetta felt better she Heal tsume, tsume went with ash and the others to Undella Town


	14. memory's

soon after tsume was introduced to Ash's friends Iris and Cilan

"It's nice to meet you all and thanks for watching over Ash I know he can be a pain"

Tsume said with a giggle as Iris agreed and called ash a kid

"I'm not a pain. But why is your father after Meloetta?"

"Because...because of her powers"

She said not looking at him, tsume did tell him m much as Ash knew she was hiding something. To break the tension Iris asked Cynthia for a battle as the other's watched. Cynthia uses Garchomp and Iris to use Axew. Iris starts the battle with Scratch and then uses Dragon Rage, but neither attack is successful. Cynthia then has Garchomp use Dragon Rush and then Draco Meteor, both of which have an effect. The battle is called off. Later everyone gets on the plane to Undella Town

Giovanni POV)

Giovanni is closed n his office watching video clips of his daughter when she was young. In the clip, she was acting like a Pokemon trainer as her mother was giggling in the background when she told a water Pokemon to use a fire type move.

"No honey, water Pokemon can't use flamethrower"

"Oops, ok then bubble"

"Is that all you know?"

Her mother asked as tsume was trying to keep her hat from falling off

"I know they use water gun and water plus"

"Your learning and that's what counts"

Her mother said as tsume smiled and started to jump around and started to sing the Pokemon theme song.

"I wanna be the very best that daddy has ever seen, I'll catch them all before breakfast to train them is my cause!"

"Tsume you know your singing that wrong right?"

"Daddy says I'll be a great Pokemon trainer and I'll get my first Pokemon for my birthday"

"Did he well I'm just going to have to speak to him about that"

The clip ends as another one is shown with tsume age 8 playing with the wild Pokemon as the mom films it. Surround her was bug types and Caterpie, Pidgey and Weedle along with some Bellsprout. The clips end again as tsume is shown crying when she had to say goodbye to a Butterfree

"Come on honey don't be sad"

"I don't want to say goodbye "

She cries and hugging the Butterfree, the mom told her daughter that one day she will come across her Butterfree friend again and it is best to send a good friend off with a smile. Tsume did what her mom told her as she waved goodbye to the Pokemon until it was out of sight.

The next clip showed tsume and Giovanni sleeping together in a rocking chair as a music box Melody played in the background then the clips comes to an end.


	15. the painful truth

tsume's pov)

Meanwhile, at Cynthia's villa in Undella Town, Ash and Cilan have a training battle, with Ash's Oshawott battling with Cilan's Pansage. as for tsume, she watches the battle with Iris, Meloetta likes their battle and transforms in its Pirouette Forme, wanting to battle too, against Oshawott. Oshawott doesn't want this, as he is in love with Meloetta. Ash, who thinks a battle against Meloetta would be cool then sends out Krookodile and the two start their battle. Meloetta uses Hyper Voice, but Krookodile manages to hold on. Ash orders him to use Stone Edge, but Meloetta manages to take all stones with its fighting techniques. Ash then orders Krookodile to use Dragon Claw. However, before he hits Meloetta, a Flash Cannon comes out of nowhere, which is revealed to come from a Golurk. The Golurk flies down and lands and a mysterious man appears to its side. He falsely thinks Ash and his group are villains for attacking Meloetta and tells the Golurk to attack them, just as tsume was going to do somthing Meloetta steps in between and the man understands that they are Meloetta's friends.

The man introduces himself as Ridley. He explains that he and Meloetta lived a peaceful life in their village until Team Rocket came in and stole Meloetta. He tried to stop them, but Team Rocket managed to escape with Dr. Zager's helicopter. Ridley then explains that Team Rocket kidnapped Meloetta to use its ability to summon the Abyssal Ruins.

Their conversation is short-lived as Team Rocket surrounds Cynthia's villa and creates a dark fog. as much as tsunami wanted to help and stop them she knew she couldn't do anything just yet and blow her cover all of them ran outside wanting to get Meloetta out of there as Ridley try to escape with melody but they are stopped by a Golem and a Rhydon used by two Team Rocket Grunts. The Rhydon uses Megahorn but Ridley shields it by ordering his Golurk to use Heavy Slam. Golem then uses Rock Blast.

"Ash take care of Meloetta, " Ridley told him

"What about you"

"I'll take care of them"

Riley said as everyone follows dash away from the fight.

"Ash where we going?"

Iris ask

"as far away from here as we can"

he replied as tsume told Meloetta to turn invisible as Ash agreed only to be surrounded by Willow West stopping them from moving on. They saw it was team rocket that appeared as James told his young mask to use an attack at Meloetta it was now visible

"are you guys able to see meloetta! "

ash shouted at them

"of course, they can see her they're using infrared goggles in order to see her"

Tsume told them

"That's correct tsume who knew that you were so smart"

Jesse said

"What do you want what meloetta?!" Iris shouted

"Telling you would be a waste of breath, but where we want to thank you for allowing meloetta to sing that song"

James says everyone was confused except for tsume knowing exactly what he meant by that

"You're not getting meloetta! Pikachu thunderbolt"

ash shouted commanding is Pikachu as his Pikachu really stay strong thunderbolt but Jessie told her Pokemon to use their attack as well, the battle between the three started as Iris and asylum told tsume and Ash to run away with meloetta. Without a second thought, tsume took Ash by the hand and the two of them ran away, only to be stopped when Ash's Pikachu senses something out from the bushes jumped out a Persian.

tsume cursed under her breath knowing fully well whose Pokemon this was as Ash pulled out its Pokedex wanting to know what this Pokemon was. tsume told meloetta to turn invisible as tsume and Ash was getting ready to battle the Pokemon only for tsume to stop when she saw her dad

"meloetta I know you're here make it easy on yourself and come out," he said

"Meloetta run! " tsume shouted as her father told his Persian to use Shadow Claw

"Lucario Aura Sphere!"

Tsume shouted as she tossed a Pokeball releasing her Lucario that attacked the Persian back but it was able to land on its feet

"Power Gem," Giovanni said

"Bone Rush!"

tsume shouted as a red beam shot from the gym on Persians head straight at Lucario but the attack was so strong knocking Lucario back into tsume as Ash and Pikachu was also hit by the attack. This also causes meloetta to appear in shock only for a helicopter trapping Ash and tsume into a force field cube.

"Meloetta do as I say immediately or the boy and his Pikachu will be very sorry," Giovanni said as the cube started to shrink, tsume banged on the force field yelling at her father to stop but he just ignored her, Lucario was trying to break out using bone rush. Ash told meloetta to get out of here but meloetta agrees to go with him as the cube that contains Ash and Pikachu along with tsume and Lucario are taken along. As they were in prison in some kind of holding cell Ash promise meloetta that he won't let anything bad happened to her making her relieved he looked over to tsume seeing her completely sad

"Cheer up tsume will find a way to get out of here"

he said trying to sound positive as she didn't say anything only to whisper sorry to him making him Confused

"I should have told you from the very beginning but... I just didn't know how to say this to you"

"Say what?"

"Ash...I'm...not who you think I am...The guy that captured us is my father, Giovanni"

"What?! Your father is the leader of team rocket"

"Yes, it was my mission to protect meloetta from my father, you see ..the reason why I would disappear so many times when we would go on adventures was that I would be doing missions where I have to go and protect legendary Pokemon and try to bring peace among them and humans"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I first started my Pokemon journey I met Suicune, and I saved him from team rocket, that at the time I didn't know that my father was boss of the team when I found out I was really disappointed that I was a daughter of a thief and a heartless man. I was granted the gift of becoming a Pokemon keeper of water"

"Pokemon keeper, what is that?"

"a Pokemon keeper is almost like a guardian the same thing that Riley does but instead of that, we both contain one stone from a legendary Pokemon such as I contain the stone of I have every power of any water and ice Pokemon"

"That's cool," he said happily but frown when she didn't seem like it was a good thing

"you may think it's cool but it's not, it can be a real burden when you're also the one being chased."

"But why didn't you tell me this before?"

"because I didn't want you to hate me...i didn't want you to know that an evil person like him was my father. as for the Pokemon keeping job I didn't want to get you in any danger I wanted to keep it a secret to protect you not hurt you"

"tsume you know that I would understand. We're best friends how can I not understand the things you are going through all this time I just wish you had told me"

"I know and I'm sorry," she said trying to stop her tears from falling


	16. Giovanni last stand

Giovanni has just raised the Abyssal Ruins using Meloetta's song. Ash and Pikachu are still trapped in Team Rocket's containment field. as for tsume when Giovanni looks into the Reveal Glass, opening up the top of the was able to break out thanks to her Lucario help, she returned her pokemon to the ball not wanting him to get hurt again and wanted to take things into her own hands and tryed to stop her father but was stopped by team rocket , she was knocked out not fair from Giovanni as ash watched as team rocket and Giovanni had meloetta in a star like thing controlling her Giovanni grin at the mirror as it started to glow and the skyline opened up

"relive to us, summon the 3 powers now !"

Giovanni said as the reversal glass glowed meloetta screamed in pain as ash and Pikachu tried to call out to her a beam of light shot to the sky, it got dark and stormy with thunder as 3 pokemon came from the sky tornadus,thundurus and landorus

"welcome tornadus,thundurus and landorus, alright reversal glass I want you to show me there other forms "

said, Giovanni, as the mirror glowed again. ash couldn't take it anymore as he looked at the unconscious tsume then to Pikachu

"Pikachu let try one more time, use iron tail and break us out of here fast "

ash said, Pikachu nod as he swung its tail on the box again and again

"focus your attack on one spot "

this soon got team rocket attention and soon ash was free and ran up the steps calling meloetta

"stop them "

Dr. Zager said as ash run out in an attempt to save Meloetta, but Jessie and James call out Woobat and Yamask. The two Pokémon use Air Slash and Shadow Ball to send Ash and Pikachu flying off the temple, but they are saved by Ridley's Golurk. ash also noticed 2 girls there that he never saw but was told by Cilan that they are friends of tsume and was here to help

"ash, Pikachu!" iris called

"are you guys alright?" Cilan asked

"We're fine but meloetta and tsume are in trouble," ash said

"Meloetta is up there right?"Iris asked

"Yeah, Team Rocket wants to take over Unova using the three Legendary Pokemon," Ash said

"people have been trying to do that forever," Ridley said

" we gotta stop them from doing that no matter what!" ash said

"we must stop Landorus and the other two, let's go Garchomp!" Cynthia said tossing her Pokeball as iris sent out her Dragonite, Dragonit had his eye on the target and headed for it as iris tried to call out to him to wait. Cilan called out his Pansage as Ridley called out his golurk. Golurk took off into the sky with Pansage on its shoulder. ash called out his unfezant, ash look to Pikachu and told him to go along with unfezant

"ash we need you to go and rescue meloetta," Cilan said

"right but what about tsume?" lilly asked as she, faiya stood there

"lets us handle that, you just worry about meloetta"

Said lilly as ash nodded as the girl ran off and jumped on entei and Raikou's back and raid off to the top of the the sky Pokemon was getting closer, a beam of red light shined in hit them making Meloetta scream louder as Giovanni laughed dark

"now it's time to show your other form "

As the three legendary Pokemon change form Giovanni's eyes turned bright red

"wow they all changed from"

Said ash as he looked up at the pokemon as they were no longer in the form they were before

"listen to me legendary Pokemon you are my servant and now is the time to use your powers wind, thunder, and land"

Giovanni pointed to an island as the light glowed again. Tsume soon woke up and saw what was going on as she gasps at the sight of the 3 pokemon in the sky

"father what have you done ?!" she cried

"listen to me defeat anyone who stands in our way !"

"father no! " tsume cried as It soon became a battle in the sky, Dragonite tried to fight them off but it was useless as he fell from the sky. Thunderous was going to attack again but iris tried to stop it but then when he fired its attacked, Pikachu jumped in the way and took blast saving her, Cynthia told ash He has to get meloetta out of there, ash nod and did what he was told as for lilly and faiya they tryed to get to tsume that was being also attacked by thunderous and landorus

"I command you the show them your true power," Giovanni said

"ok, I can't take this anymore you stop this right now!"

Said tsume as she grabs onto Giovanni but was pushed away as he glared at her with those red eyes.

"no one can stop me not even you so you better get used to it"

"if you think for one minute I'm going to let you rule this world you must be crazy! I will never let you win"

"tsume !"

tsume looked and saw ash coming her way but was stop by Jessie and demands that Meloetta is returned. When Team Rocket refuses, Ash has Pikachu use Electro Ball. Unlike Pikachu's normal Electro Balls though, this one has been enhanced with the electricity Pikachu absorbed from Thundurus's attack When it is released, it obliterates the top of the temple and frees Meloetta, but also causes the Reveal Glass to shoot a beam of light directly into Giovanni's face. making the mirror break

"tsume, meloetta you guys are safe " ash asked going to them

"im fine, thank you ash"

Tsume smiled as she looked to her father as he is shown to have a red circular symbol on his forehead and his eyes are glowing red. tsume asked what was going on as Suicune explained that he has been completely taken control over the Legendary trio and has become drunk with power. Cynthia and the others came and were happy that meloetta was alright but ash new that the battle was far from over

"I feel wonderful, and I live for Destruction !"

No one can figure out what was going on with Giovanni

"Now Destroy All Humans. And no one can stop me!"

Dr. Zager explains to what he thought what was going on to Giovanni and since meloetta is the balance of the three legendary Pokemon now that she is gone Giovanni has been taken over by his evil ambition and now his goal has been turned to destruction and chaos

"are you saying that I can't save him?" tsume asked

"why would you want to save someone that tried to kill you?" ashed asked

"it's just that he's the only thing I have close to a family ... and losing him means I lose myself," tsume said as her friends told her not to west her time with trying to save him but she ignored them and ran to do try to save her father. Everyone was shocked As tsume took off running to him as they called out to her trying to stop her but she didn't stop as she ran past Team Rocket and up to where Giovanni was he glared at her

"father please I beg you to stop this!" she said to him

"never !"

he shouted as he raised his hand into the air as thunder hit tsume, tsume fell to the ground in pain but tryed to get up

"I won't lose you again not this time"

she said as she made her way back to Giovanni

"stupid little girl don't you ever give up"

"no I guess not I guess that's where I get the stubbornness from "

she said with a giggle as she walked to him and once again was hit with lighting knocking her back as the others watched in horror as they called her to stop, Lucario try to get to her but couldn't as lilly told him to let her

"Im surprised at how much this girl can take," James said surprised. Time and time again tsume would get knocked down but she kept getting up Giovanni just looked at her as she struggles to get up again.

"I don't care how evil you are you will always be my father. I know we had some rough times in the past, but I don't wanna act like your nothing to me I can't just turn my back on you like everyone wants me to which is why I always come back to you "

everyone was surprised that she still felt so strongly at the man who killed her mom and mead her life a living hell.

"so what I'm saying is if you are going down ... then I'm going down with you! "

tsume said as she charged at him knocking into him at the same time the thunder blast almost hit her but missed turning Giovanni back to normal as he looked down and saw tsume laying on him unconscious

"tsume what are you - "

Giovanni was cut off of the rocket ran up to him

"boss are you alright ?" Dr. Zager asked

"what happened?"

"this girl here saved your life, she threw her life in jeopardy to help you " Dr. Zager explain, Giovanni was shocked as he held her in his arms first time and started to cry they told him that she risks her life for him it was sad to hear Giovanni's cry out for tsume

"my daughter ...my sweet baby girl "

he cried

"Sir I think we should go "

said James Giovanni stood up with tsume in his arms holding her close. so they retreat under the cover of Yamask's Haze. Unfezant uses Gust to blow away the smoke, revealing Team Rocket escaping in a jet. ash was going to go after them but was stopped by faiya

"leave it to us, we will get her back"

faiya said as The two girls thanked ash and his friends for saving the world and left. (back in Kento) Tsume woke up and saw that she was in an unknown room

"where am I?"

she tried to set up but was struck with un pain and fell back down in the bed and saw she was shirtless with just bandages covering her whole upper body and arms then the door open revealing her dad with a tray of food

"I see you've awakened"

Giovanni said in a normal tone making tsume get scared as she grips the covers and covers her body now seeing that she now realize that she was kidnapped again by her dad and the bad part was that she didn't have any of her pokemon with her. Giovanni put the food in front of tsume and Took a chair as he sat by her bedside looking at her.

"don't worry its not poison," he told her

"that's what you always say "

"I promise you tsume im not on the side of evil anymore, I don't want to hurt you anymore "

tsume was taken back by his words as she looked at him and thought could he be telling the truth

"I understand if you don't believe me, I've done a lot of bad things to you and im sorry "

he said as she saw tears fall

"i..uh...believe you "

"I've been thinking ... what you did for me out there. Why...why didn't you just walk away"

Giovanni asked as tsume started to remember what happened. She looked away as she didn't understand why she did it.

"I don't know I just had to ... I didn't want to leave you"

"Even if it means killing yourself?"

"Yes I would do anything for you still"

She said softly but he still heard her

"I see... you are certainly like your mother and I couldn't ask for anyone better"

He said as she looked at him as he smiled

"do you mind if I tell you somthing ?"

"what is it?"

"Im quitting Team Rocket"

"WHAT!"

Tsume screamed making a jolt of pain hit

"ow ow ow ow"

"I knew you were gonna say that"

"yea well ...do you mean it ?"

"yes, I do. Looking back now I realize all the damage that I did to Pokemon not only was I hurting them I was also hurting you. Knowing that you risk your life for me just to save me after all the stuff that I did to you, I don't think I could ever go back into hurting you again"

"I did it cause you're my dad you will always be my dad evil or not"

Giovanni hugged his child as she relaxed in his arms allowing him to do so

"Could you ever forgive me tsume?"

"I will...if you can keep this promise not to hurt not one again"

"Thank you "

He said as he pulled her into a hug making her feel a bit uneasy but she could hardly remember when she was hugged by him its been so long tsume kinda enjoyed it soon he broke the hug. when tsume was eating they talked about a lot of stuff and laugh until tsume remember about her friends

"uh, By the way, where am I?"

"We're on one of my private islands. Where I used to take you when you were little"

"oh "

"now get some rest ok in the morning I want to take you somewhere ok"

"uh yea"

He gave tsume a kiss on the forehead and left the room as tsume laid back down and sigh, maybe he has changed by now but it could be a lie and if so what can she do to get away. Tsume thought it over as she slowly fell to sleep. the night she was woken up by someone as she opens her eyes she saw faiya. she was happy to see faiya but as for faiya when tsume told her that her father has changed, faiya didn't believe it and told tsume not to fall for it and it could be a trick but to tsume, she believed that her father has changed. 6 days later when tsume was able to walk she went back to mews forest and told ho-oh that she wants to get her old life back and to his surprise she wanted him to remove the Crystal. he told her if it is removed then she can no longer come to mews frost and tsume understood ho-oh taped her chest and a blue light shined as a blue orb was pulled from her body then disappeared. tsume said her goodbyes to the other and said sorry to Ho-oh and the others as for faiya she wasn't happy about this and didn't say goodbye to her. tsume was stopped by Lucario, zorua, and zoroark who wanted to come with her and she allowed them as they followed her out of mews forest and that was the last time they saw tsume...or is it

 **THE END**


End file.
